star & triangle
by Ella Lucarita
Summary: a collection of mabill one shots. taken from my tumblr.
1. Jelousy

Bill was bit annoyed.

Usually, watching the Pines Family was something he enjoyed. Usually.

"Oh boy," Pine Tree sighed, "Here we go again."

"Isn't he perfect?" Shooting Star asked her twin, gazing over at a young boy standing over in the distance.

"Mabel, can't you go one day with having a new crush of the week?" Pine Tree asked.

Shooting Star sighed dreamily. "Nope."

Pine Tree shooked his head, looking back in his journal, and Bill took this oppurtunity to weigh his options.

What should he do? He could influence Shooting Star in her dreams tonight. Or he could go into the other kid's mind and find out his weakness and then exploit it. Oh, yes. He liked the latter idea. Though, the former seemed like the "safe" route; which, for him, would probably be better. He need to stay hidden for now.

Though, he wanted to see what would happen. So he continued watching.

"Should I talk to him? I should talk to him." Shooting Star said.

"Dude," Red, who was sitting on her other side, "you should totally talk to him."

Shooting Star smiled. "Let's do this."

"This is gonna end badly, isn't it?"

Bill nearly screamed when he heard his sister's voice.

Brenda laughed. "What? Did I scare you?"

"Don't do that!" he exclaimed. "Haven't I told you not to screen peek when I'm watching them?"

Brenda shrugged. "Eh. I'm bored. Plus, Tetra's seal is being a bitch again."

Bill sighed. "…right."

He decided he was going to ignore his twin and get back to watching Shoot Sta–

Oh no.

"You from around here, cutie?"

"Yeah…" she twirled her hair around her finger.

Bill seethed in anger. They were flirting. Some random kid was flirting with Shooting Star. His Shooting Star.

Someone was getting nightmare horror in the dreams tonight, he could feel it.


	2. Waking Up in Vegas

Her head was in a ton of pain when she woke up.

Mabel didn't know where she was, how she got there, or what quite had happened the night before.

Mabel tried sitting up. Instant regret. "Ow! Shit…" she mumbled.

Let's see… what happened last night again?

It was Pacfica's bridal shower, right? She took all her maids of honor for a night of fun before she got hitch to her brother in a few days. They went to bar and she got super drunk, obviously, but the rest of the night was just… a blur.

There was shifting to her left and she, alarmed, looked over.

What she found was a mop of messy blonde hair she didn't reckonize, along a grumbling sound.

…oh. Well that explains a few things.

"Ugh… what the hell…?" a male voice moaned. The figure under bed stirred and sat up. "Ow!" he clutched his head, "fuck…"

The was an awkward moment of silence as he noticed her and just stared.

"…uh." Mabel blinked.

"…well." the blonde (and very attractive) male said, "I obviously got laid last night."

Mabel made a small "eep" sound. She checked herself, to see if she was still wearing underwear, and thankfully she was. "Whew…" she sighed, releived.

"Awww." the man sighed, "You're cute too…"

Mabel gazed at him. "Well, uh… I'm Mabel." she said.

the man gazed back to her for a moment. "…Bill." he said. "Bill Cipher."

He was cute, she had to admit.

She thought for a moment that maybe, just maybe, she just found her date for Dipper's wedding.


	3. Crush On My English Teacher

Mabel found it harder than it should be to pay attention in his class.

Mr. Cipher's English should have been easy; however, certain things were getting in the way of her passing. Like for example, she was more focused on how soft his hair looked as opposed to actually paying attention to the book they were reading (What was it again? Romeo and Juliet? Hamlet? She didn't remember now.).

Which was how she ended up here, sitting in the class across from the object of her affections.

"So," his voice high pitched as usual, began as he placed his hands on his desk, "what are we going to do about this, hmm?" he asked, looking towards her report card for that month. It was absolutely horrid. Or well, her English marks were. Everything else was. "It seems you're having some difficulty in my class, Mabel."

She shifted. trying not to look him directly in the eye, afriad she'd start day dreaming again. "Yes, sir."

He sighed. "Mabel, you've been my student for most of the year now, but you never did so badly before. I'm… well, concerned."

The fact that was worried for her made her heart pump just a bit faster than normal.

"I'm sorry." she apoligized, "I've been… day dreaming a lot lately."

He leaned back in his chair. "I noticed." Mabel looked down at her hands. "What, may I ask, is more important than reading one of Shakepheare's classics?"

She felt her cheeks go hot. "Well, uh…"

He eyed her for a moment, then let out a chuckle. "I think I know what's going on here." he hummed humourously.

Mabel felt panic rise in her system. Oh no. He knew. Or, at least, he figured it out.

"Mabel, how old are you?" he asked.

"17, sir."

He nodded. "Yeah, I thought so." he leaned foward a bit, placing his folded hands on the table once more. "Listen. I'm… flattered, but you're too young. I mean, I'm 25. And you're barely and adult. And you're my student."

She sighed. "Yes, sir. I… I understand."

He smiled. "Good."

"May I go now?" she asked.

"Ah ah, not yet." he reach into his desk. "Here. Do this packet. It'll make up some of the credit you missed."

Mabel smiled. "…thanks." she took it and placed it in her binder.

"You may go now. Have a nice night, Mabel." he said.

She nodded, got up, and left.

And the moment she was out the door and down the hall, Bill let out a wail. "It's such a shame," he whined, "she's so cute. If she were older, I'd take her out in a heartbeat."


	4. Babysitting

Mabel sighed as she thought about her current perdiciment.

Currently, she was sitting in the room in the shack that she usually shared with her brother, her head leaning on her hand and looking bored as she watched her companion complain.

"What the hell's Pine Tree's deal, anyway!?" Bill cried, "My magic can be fun, if ya use it right!" he paused. "Not that I don't hangin' out with ya, Shooting Star, this just isn't my identification of fun."

"….right."

"I'm serious!" he exclaimed.

Mabel sighed. "I'm pretty sure that your version of fun involves burning down forests."

Bill scoffed. "It's always forests. Besides, I always clean up when I'm done!"

"Yeah, bac when you were in the mindscape. But you're part of human society now. People don't usually act that way."

He gave her deadpan look.

"And those who do," Mabel continued, "Usually end up in a mental hospital or something."

"…humans are werid."

"Says the demon of an otherworldly realm." she sassed.

Bill groaned. "Whatever."

"Anyway, let's change the subject, yeah?" she said.

Bill sighed. "…sure."

"Maybe you could tell me about your world?" she asked. "You promised me you'd tell me more about demon culture."

Bill smiled. He suddenly was so giddy and happy. "I thought you'd never ask." he said, floating over from his place on Dipper's bed to the spot next to her on her own. As Bill began explaining some aspects of his culture, Mabel took this opportunity to really take in his human form.

He had dirty blonde hair, which was just long enough for Mabel to wonder what it'd be like to run her fingers through it. He also had a golden twinge to his eyes; or eye, as it were, since the other was covered with a black eye patch. He wore a bright yellow T-Shirt with the Eye of Providence in the center and baggy sweatpants that he "borrowed" from Dipper. His skin was also darker than Mabel had imagined it would have been.

Needless to say, he was much more attractive than she thought he'd be.

"–hey, you listening, Star?" he asked.

Mabel blinked, "Oh–" she blushed, "Sorry… I, uh… got lost in thought."

Bill looked at her for a moment, then he smirked. Mabel felt herself go weak as her stomach churned. Did he have to look at her like that?

"You were staring at me again, weren't you?"

"I– of course not! I– I was just–" she tried to form an answer, but that seem to not be possible.

Bill chuckled, and leaned in a little too close to her face, "Staaaar~." he said in a sing-song type of voice.

"Y-Yes…?"

He lean closer and whispered something into her ear, and Mabel and to cover her mouth to keep herself from squealing too loudly, her face red as an apple.

Bill laughed, floating midair. "Oh my god!" he cried, "That's hilarious!" he laughed some more.

Mabel, still a bit pink, puffed her cheeks. "Jerk."

"Perhaps," Bill said, between laughter. "But I'm your jerk, Star."

Mabel sighed. "Unfortunately."

Bill gasped, feigning an injury. "Madame, you wound me with your harsh insults!"

Mabel sighed. He sure hadn't changed in the past few years. But he was right; he was her jerk, and honestly?

She wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. Cowboys & Taverns

The Mystery Shack, a small but rather expenseive tavern in the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon was home to many stange myths and rumours.

For example, it was said in hushed whispers amonst the townspeople that the owners nephew was secretly dating the daughter of the richest and snobbiest family in all of the west region of the United States; the Northwest's.

The owner himself – whom was named Standford Pines – was bit shaddy himself. His charged quite a bit for his services; in fact the only thing that really changed at the Shack was it's prices; the same people always worked there who had been working there for years. An abitious young girl named Wendy Courdry, a handy man who just went by Soos for some odd reason, the aforementioned nephew, Dipper Pines, and his twin sister – and the most talked about amounst the four – Mabel Pines.

Mabel was said to be a beautiful woman. She had long brown hair and even browner (and more beautiful) eyes. She was the exact oppisite of her brother; an extrovert at heart and thriving at social scenes. She was also nortrius for being a huge flirt with anyone who caught her eye.

And today was no different.

Mabel stood, bored, behind the counter. It was a bit slow today. She and Dipper had tried to telled Grunkle Stan that; it was something of a holiday at Gravity Falls today, since the Northwest's were having a party and all of the town wanted to get just a glimpse of what the "high life" was like. And Mabel herself wanted to see just what it was like. Unfortunately she couldn't leave, consider Stan had dispeared and Dipper had been dragged into being Pacfica's date ("It's not a date!").

So Mabel was here, by herself. There wasn't much going, minus Wendy and her friends who were talking – well almost all of them; Tanbry had her head in the clouds again.

Suddenly someone burst their head into the Shack. "Everyone!" they shouted, "He's here!"

Amoung other rumours in Gravity Falls, there was one figure that was consistant; a young man with dirty blonde hair and and eye patch over his left eye, clad in yellow most days. Mabel knew the legends; if he wasn't taking over a town or village, he was slaughtering his enemies.

Bill Cipher, she knew, was not one you wanted to get on the bad side of.

And, she thought she knew, perhaps, exactaly why he was back in Gravity Falls again. There were rumours that he'd left behind his last maiden, and was looking for another to call his girl. she'd never actually seen him, or formerly met him, which was odd, because she and her brother knew everyone in Gravity Falls.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mabel was pulled from her thoughts. She saw a lean figure standing in the doorway. Was that him?

He wasn't what she'd expected; tall, lean, dirty blonde hair (though it seem more dirty then blonde in this light), and a darker skin tone than expected. Mabel felt her face start getting flush; he was much more attarctive than she'd thought. Now she knew what the myths meant when they said he stole a womans heart with one glance.

His golden eye, the one not covered by a black eyepatch, scanned the room. Wendy jumped up, mumbled about doing something in the kitchen, and walked off to the back, Tambry following her shortly thereafter. Bill walked inside and sat down infront of her at the bar, and Mabel had to taken a breath. "Good afternoon, sir." she greeted him. "May I help you?"

From behind him, she could see Robbie and the other boys slip out the door.

"Afternoon." Bill's voice, which was much more high pitched than expected, broke her path of thought. "Aren't you a pretty thing?" he chuckled.

Mabel blushed. "Oh… thank you."

"Anytime, Shooting Star." he smirked. "I'll have a margirita, please."

She started making his margirita and Mabel suddenly felt self concious; his eye watched her, and she could just tell he was looking at every curve on her body. Far be it from her to deny him, though.

"So," he said, as she gave him his drink, "what in the world is a pretty girl such as yourself doing working in a run down place like this?"

"I work here with my brother." she answered, "We're helping our great uncle."

"Ah," he said. "Sounds boring. Espicailly when you consider," he paused, looking around, "that there's no one else here this afternoon."

"It was," she said, "but then you showed up." the wordshad slipped out of her mouth before she had the chance to stop them. Bill, his smirk growing ever wider, chuckled. "A firey spirt. I like it." he sipped his drink.

Mabel smiled. "Thank you."

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Mabel." she said, "Mabel Pines."

He laughed. "Mabel? I think I like Shooting Star better."

"Bill!" a harsh voice yelled from outside, and Bill sighed. "Get out here now!"

"Oh great. It's Mister Not-So-Gleeful." he rolled his and Mabel giggled.

"I'll be out in a second Gideon!" he shouted, then he turned back to Mabel. "I gotta go, Star. Gotta keep my boss happy." he got out his walet. "What do I owe you?"

"Uh–" Mabel stammered. "–Nothing." she said. "It's on the house."

He looked up at her, "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"…thanks." he said with a gentle smile, one that made her just melt. "I'm off, then." he stood. "May the stars align for you and I to meet again, Shooting Star." he winked att her, and then was off and out the door.

The moment he left, Wendy's head poked out of the kitchen. "Dude." she said.

"Wendy, I think I'm in love."


	6. Movie Time

This movie was dull as hell.

That the only thought Bill had as he sat on the couch with his girlfriend of 2 years whilist watching the most boring snoozefest he'd ever seen in his life.

Mabel was wearing a pink sweater, the one he liked the best, with the shooting star on it. Her hair was up and he though she looked cute.

Currently, the two were sitting on the couch, wearing big sweaters while cuddling and drinking hot coco. Bill was enjoying himself at first, but then she put on the flim he was now forced to experience.

He'd ask her to put something else on, but it seem like she was enjoying herself. If his Star was happy, so was he. So he decided to bear with it.

That proved to be much more difficult as the film progressed.

He shifted. There were other things they could be doing right now, because really, as much as he loved her, Bill reall just wanted to do anything but watch this flim.

He gingerly began to kiss her neck, pulling her closer. Mabel giggled a bit. "What're you doing?" she asked, her voice playful.

"Conveying how much I love you."

Mabel hummed. "Don't get too frisky back there. I'm watching a movie."

Bill grunted. "Mmmhmm…"

a few more minutes pass, and Bill found himself wondering if he could divert her attention from this flim and onto him instead.

Bill reached his hands under her sweater and moved them onto her hips, his fingers just barely under the eslastic of her sweatpants. His kissed her neck a bit mre roughly, and Mabel shifted, making a small noise.

"Hey, Shootting Star," he breathed heavily into her ear, "how about we go upstairs for little while…?" he kissed her neck again as he undid her hairtie, letting it fallover her shoulder. Oh yes. She looked much better like this.

Mabel made a sound which Bill swore was a muffled moan and he smirked.

Quickly, picked her up and carried her bridal-style up to their bedroom.

Tonight just got a lot more interesting.


	7. Kissing Practice

"Oh, c'mon Bill. This isn't _that_ hard."

He groaned. "I have no idea what I'm doing Shooting Star! Cut me some slack, would ya?!"

Mabel sighed. She'd been trying for nearly an hour to teach Bill how to kiss for this date she'd gotten for him (Dipper didn't want to go on a date with Pacifica alone just yet, so she did him a favor.).

This was a chance for Bill to learn that you can't solve all your problems by setting them on fire, as well as to learn about human society a little bit.

The demon was being less then cooperative.

"No, I won't, because you're being very difficult."

"Why do I have to do this, anyway? You know I don't get along with Pine Tree."

"You live in the same house with him, Bill. You two need to find some common ground." she said. "Besides, you're my BFF. You could at least do it for me."

He hummed. "…maybe."

"So! Let's try one more time." she said cheerfully, shoving a puppet in his face. Bill sighed, grumbling "fine" under his breath and closing his eyes. He'd lean foward just a little bit when he paused.

"Actually," he said, sitting up, opening his eyes, and taking the puppet and setting it aside, "I have a better idea."

Mabel blinked. "Really? What?"

A smirk crossed his caramell-colored face. "Close your eyes."

She blushed. "U-Uh… okay…" she compiled, shutting her eyes.

It was only when she his warm, soft lips on hers and his hand resting on her knee that Mabel realized what had happened. Man, she walked right into that one.

That didn't matter now, though, she realized. She also realized that 1) wow, he was a really good kisser and 2) she was kissing her best friend.

Oh god.

 _She was kissing her best friend._

Mabel, in a panic, thought that maybe she should push him away, but when she made a slight bit of effort, he moved, and pulled her in closer. But the longer they kissed, Mabel felt herself sinking into a lulled sense of half-sleepiness.

Next thing she knew, she had been put flat on her back and his hand was on her thigh.

Bill choose then to pull away.

They gazed at each other for a moment, then he smirked inn that cocky way he always did, winked at her and sat back up. "Whew. That was way better than I thought it'd ever be."

Mabel lied there in shock. She was still trying to wrap her head around the situation.

Bill chuckled. "Well! guess I'll be off then! Don't wanna ruin Pine Tree's big night , right?" he stood and proceeded towords the door. "Oh, by the by, Star," he began, "I knew exactally what I was doing. I just wanted to kiss ya."

Then, he left.

Mabel could only blink.

… _what the hell was that?_


End file.
